


Holiday Lights

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff, Gen, K-Pop - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader - Freeform, Winter, shownu - Freeform, winter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: It's December 1st! What better way to kick off some holiday cheer with the city's Christmas display? It's sure to be a magical day for you and your family.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Holiday Lights

It was finally your favorite time of year. Christmas time. Thanksgiving had ended a few days ago and now you were in full swing for the holidays. You were already planning on Christmas shopping for your five year old twin boys, Taesoo and Jaesoo, and your lovely husband. Luckily, since the boys were older this year they would be able to help out with the tree decorations. You could see it now. The lights being wrapped around the tree. Helping them carefully place the ornaments while they try to eat all the cookies and reminding them to save some for Santa. Then the boys putting the star at the top of the tree together with the height of your amazing husband. But before you would do all of that, you had a special treat for the boys this year.

"Hyunwoo, look what I found." You say with a big smile as you share the colorful flier. He takes a look with interest.

"City Christmas lighting. Fun for the whole family." He reads, wearing his glasses and making him look extra nerdy and equally cute.

"Yeah I found it at the market. I think it would be great if we went. Get us all in the spirit, you know?" You suggest, already elated at the thought of it and you could tell Hyunwoo agreed by his smile. 

"Sounds great Y/N and it starts at 7. I'll get the boys ready." He says before kissing your lips and heading into the family room to see the boys fully engrossed in Finding Nemo. At first you can hear their protesting cries but it all ceases once he says it's a surprise, causing the kids to run to their rooms to get dressed causing you to chuckle. 

Fifteen minutes and a potty break later, the Son family is in the car and ready to go. Hyunwoo drove carefully, hoping that there would be good parking downtown near City Hall. Luckily you all had found a good spot as the lot wasn't entirely filled but with every passing moment, more and more cars started to show. 

Everyone got out of the car, the youngest child holding Hyunwoo's hand while you hold onto the oldest.   
Walking to the city square, you see a practically 15 foot tall tree with plenty of ornaments and figures who were yet to be lit. The boys tugged at your coat with excitement of seeing a ginormous tree. 

"I know it is such a big tree right? But don't worry, it gets better." You ensure, making the kids bubble up with happiness. Just then, the mayor of the town arrived at the podium.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for taking the time to kick off our 10th annual City Christmas lighting. It is my pleasure to be hosting this event for a decade and watch it grow. Not only that, but to also bring our community members closer as we celebrate this time of year. Tonight, we will have the lighting while our orchestra performs. Afterwards there will be food and several children friendly activities hosted by our local library." The mayor stops, giving you a chance to make sure both boys have a great view which they do despite their height.

"And with that being said, let there be light!" The mayor exclaimed causing the 15 foot tree to shine brightly with lights. The crowd collectively oohed and awed at the tree, this years theme being white and gold. Music started to fill the air with the time "Let it Snow" as the lights started to dance along to the beat. While the tree looked beautiful, you know it didn't compare to your sons' faces. Their eyes were wide and sparkling with wonder, mouths opened with joy as they looked to take in every detail. From the shining star up top to the glowing red reindeers at the bottom in front of the tree. You looked to Hyunwoo who was already looking back at you with a smile so big you couldn't help but smile too knowing this was going to be the best holiday season yet.


End file.
